


Hate is SUCH a strong word

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Do I need to add anymore tags?, It's KomaHina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look over and see who the drink is for and groan. Nagito Komaeda. A sexy as fuck asshole... well he's only an asshole because he spilt his drink down me, in return I chucked mine at him, and since then all we've done is argue. It actually pisses me off, because I'd really like to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun so if there is loads of mistakes don't judge too harshly :D
> 
> EVERYONE GETS A CHAPTER <3

Pubs are my life. They are literally where I spend every evening, all day at weekends... That is of course if I don't find anyone to go elsewhere with...

I walk over to the bar and nod at the bartender, who is also my best friend, Makoto Naegi... No, seriously, we went to school together.

"The usual Hinata?" Makoto asked. I nod and wink at him. "You know that guy you left with yesterday?"

"Umm...." I hummed in thought. "Vaguely." Makoto rolls his eyes and places my drink in front of me. He wipes down the surface and then crosses his arms over his chest, and gives me The Look. "What did I do this time?" I asked, swirling my drink around in its glass.

"You really need to find someone and stick with them," he responded. He looks past me and smiles at someone.

"I don't do boyfriends," I retorted, "You know that." Makoto starts making another drink, and then speaks,

"Yeah, but you do other peoples boyfriends."

"Only because they don't tell me they're taken," I responded. Makoto puts a glass down next to me. I look over and see who the drink is for and groan. Nagito Komaeda. A sexy as fuck asshole... well he's only an asshole because he spilt his drink down me, in return I chucked mine at him, and since then all we've done is argue. It actually pisses me off, because I'd really like to kiss him.

"Maybe you should ask beforehand," Makoto commented. Komaeda turns his head towards me and if it wasn't for the burning desire to punch him I'd find him attractive.

"I picked the wrong day to come here," is the first thing he said. Yep. He needs to be punched.

"You shouldn't come here any day," I remarked. Komaeda smiles condescendingly and sips his drink.

"Guys," Makoto started in a warning tone. "Don't make me kick you both out again." Oh, I forgot to mention that Nagito is also a friend of Makoto. FUN TIMES GUYS.

"You kicked us out for no reason," I commented. Makoto's mouth falls agape and his right eye starts twitching.

"You had a fight. A proper one. Do you know how long it took for me to clean up all that broken glass?" he exclaimed. I shrug at his response. Makoto leans across the counter and shouted, "7 hours!"

"Well, he started it," I said, pointing a thumb at Komaeda.

"Are you being serious?" Komaeda started, "You pushed me off my bar stool!" I laugh at the memory and then turn to him.

"Technically I kicked you off it," I said. Komaeda glares at me and slams his drink down onto the bar.

"Like it makes a difference," he responded, his words full of fury.

"I would never of done it had you of not called me a, what was it again," I said, "Oh yeah! A 'man whore'." Komaeda laughs, and if I didn't hate him so much I'd find it pleasant.

"That's because you are one!" he said, "I bet you've fucked every single guy in this room."

"Not true," I objected. "I have not slept with Makoto."

"And you never will," Makoto commented. "I'm engaged." Makoto flashes his silver ring at us and then goes to serve another customer.

"I have also not been with you," I said, looking Komaeda up and down. I will admit to myself that I would like to though...

"I would never sleep with you," Komaeda declared. I clear my throat so Komaeda can't hear me growling in the back of it.

"You don't know what you're missing," I responded. Komaeda rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I've had people come back for round two."

"Stop," Komaeda said, holding a hand up and facing the bar. "Please. I do not want to know."

"'Please'?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows, "That has a double meaning, right?" Komaeda looks at me sideways and I can detect the slightest ghost of a smile on his face. He leans towards me and opens his mouth,

"Like I said," he started, making me swallow, the urge to attack his mouth with mine is overwhelming, "I would _never_ sleep with you. Not even if I was dying and the only way to save my life was to have sex with you."

"I don't want to sleep with you anyway," I retorted. "You're not worth my time."

" _Please_ ," Komaeda laughed, "You're not the only one who's had people come back for round two."

"Yeah, you're right," I started, cringing, "That 'round two thing' is awful."

"I see no ones had any body parts decapitated yet," Makoto said, coming back over to us.

"It is tempting to rip his-"

"Don't say it," I said, cutting Komaeda off. Komaeda smiles and gestures to my crotch.

"Okay," Makoto said loudly, "If you guys are going to fight. Take it outside."

"I'm done here anyway," I said, standing from my bar stool. Komaeda pouts condescendingly at me.

"Going already?"

"Yeah," I said, "This place just suddenly became unappealing, sorry to disappoint." Komaeda laughs and turns on his stool, so he's facing me.

"Don't worry," he started, "It'd be best if you went. I don't think this pub is welcoming to man whores." My blood pressure rises and before I know it, I have an empty glass in my hand and it's contents is over Komaeda. #NoRegrets. "Y-you!" Komaeda stands from his stool and throws his drink over me. I wipe my face with my top and glare at him.

"This will stain," I hissed. "I swear, I am going to-"

"What?" Komaeda snapped, cutting me off, which just pisses me off even more. "What are you going to do? Slut." I lunge at him and the next thing I know we're rolling around on the floor, throwing punches at each other.

"OUTSIDE!" Makoto yelled. I stand up and take a step back from Komaeda. Komaeda stands up and reaches for my phone that I left on the bar.

"Komaeda," I said, carefully. Komaeda smirks and holds onto the corner of it. I bite on my fist and try to remain calm. "Think about this." Komaeda looks over to me and drops my mobile, face first. I hear the screen smash, and it feels like my heart just smashed with it.

"Oops?" Komaeda shrugs. I go around the bar, pushing past Makoto. Komaeda and I both reach for the drink hose at the same time, now playing tug of war with it.

"GUYS IF YOU BREAK THAT-" Makoto is cut short by the hose squirting the drink in his face. Makoto spits out some of the beverage and points to the door.

 

I roll over in my bed, shaking last nights memories from my mind. I swear, I could strange that Komaeda. The mere thought of seeing him tomorrow is making my blood boil, let alone actually see him!

I shake my head again, and roll over _again_. I plan on sleeping the rest of this day away. Let's hope my dreams don't consist of a white haired beauty...

"HE'S NOT A BEAUTY!" I shouted at myself, rolling over out of the bed and onto the floor.

 

"Hey Hajime," Souda greeted, patting my back. Souda is a good friend of mine; no I haven't slept with him. I've arrived at Makoto's birthday party a little earlier then intended but I'm not the first one here, there're quite a few people here actually. No sightings of Komaeda though, thank god.

"Happy birthday," I said, greeting Makoto. "And sorry about the other day."

"Don't worry about it," Makoto said. "I know the fighting is your way of showing your feelings for the guy." I spit out my drink and start having a coughing fit.

"What?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "I hate the guy!" Makoto raises his eyebrows at me, "Seriously! I hate him!"

"Okay," Makoto said, patting my shoulder. "Speak of the devil." I follow his gaze to the door and almost faint. Komaeda can't get anymore good looking even if he tried. And the thing that hurts is, he probably didn't even try. He's wearing light brown ankle boots, black tight jeans, a white top and a black jacket. It's pretty basic clothing but I'm dying from the sight. He makes my black converse, dark green skinny cargo pants, black top and dark blue jacket look like rags. "Take a photo, it'll last longer," Makoto commented, making me flush. I look away from Komaeda and to him.

"I was just... glaring," I defended. Makoto laughs loudly getting people's, who are around us, attention. "It's not funny. Stop laughing!"

"It's kind of funny," Souda said. I turn to him and glare. He pinches my cheeks and draws his face close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, although it's hard to talk with someone pulling on your cheeks.

"Trying to make Komaeda jealous," Souda replied, smiling. I slap his hands away and glare again.

"Komaeda hates me!" I said, "besides, I don't want him to be jealous. It's not like I like him. I hate him!" Souda frowns at me and then puts me into a head lock. "SOUDA!" I yelled.

"Hey," Makoto said, tugging on my arm and pulling me free. I take in air and stand up straight again. "You'll give the guests a bad impression."

" _Gee_ , and me not being able to breathe doesn't matter?" I remarked.

"Not really." I look for the voice who said that and meet Komaeda's mug. Komaeda's gorgeous mug. Makoto and Souda disappear into the crowd, leaving me alone with Komaeda; that's lethal. "You didn't get any action the other day. Are you going through withdrawal symptoms?" Komaeda said, pouting. I resist the urge to slap him, and reply calmly instead,

"No, I'm not," I responded. "Are you?"

"Unlike you, I can go several weeks," Komaeda retorted. I nod and pat his shoulder.

"Okay," I said, leaning in close to him so my mouth is against his ear, when I speak I make sure to breathe hot air out, "You know where I am if you want me." I lean away and turn away from him, not bothering to see his response. I make my way into Makoto's house and head for the bathroom.

 

I look at myself in the mirror and frown. I am so plain compared to Komaeda... But I can't be that bad if people find me attractive. Shrugging, I unlock the door and step out the bathroom.

As I approach the stairs, someone grabs my arm from another room and pulls me inside. I'm shoved against the door, which closes it in the progress, sealing me and my kidnapper inside.

My eyes adjust to the darkness and I see it's Komaeda, pining me against the door by his body, my arms above my head. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"I've fantasised about killing you," Komaeda started, "but no. I'm not."

"Then why am I-" Komaeda's mouth stops any more words from escaping.

I don't waste time being shocked, because I'm not sure how long this is going to last. I kiss him back, urgently and needy, Komaeda doing the same. I arch my body against his as he continues to pin me against the door. I have never got this much of a rush from kissing, ever. In fact, this kissing alone has me turned on more than sex with some other guy.

Komaeda disconnects our mouths, much to my dismay. He doesn't lean away, or release my wrists though.

"This was a bad idea," he whispered, pulling away and walking into the room. It's Makoto's bedroom I notice. I let my arms fall to my side, and I watch Komaeda pace the room, running his hands through his hair and flattening out his clothes, which I couldn't touch.

"What's the matter?" I asked, not sounding interested at all, but I am indeed, very interested. I push myself off of the door, and walk further into the room, meeting Komaeda in the middle; now he has stopped pacing.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Komaeda laughed, turning to face me. "I actually really hate you."

"What's new?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"But I also really like you," Komaeda said. Fuck... Is this where I confess? How do you even start a confession? _Hey, I like you too! I fantasise about us ALL THE TIME._

Being the person I am, I don't confess, instead I lunge at him and initiate a make out session. Komaeda doesn't reject me, instead he moans and pulls me against himself by my waist. I push his jacket off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. I run my hands along his arms, his skin feels so smooth and flawless. He is just perfect in everyway.

Komaeda takes my jacket off, and disconnects our mouths for a second, just to throw my jacket across the room. He reconnects our lips, pushing his tongue straight inside my mouth. I tear his top off, and shove him against a wardrobe, whilst taking my own top off. Komaeda groans as I place quick, desperate kisses across his jaw and down his neck. I can't get enough of him. It's scaring me just how much I like him. How much I want him.

"Hinata-" Komaeda gasped, dragging his nails across my back. I pick him up by the backs of his thighs, reconnecting our mouths. I carry him over to the bed and throw him down, quickly straddling him and planting kisses across his neck and chest.

The sound of the bedroom door opening, breaks me out of my trance. I quickly look over to see Makoto standing in the door way, gaping at us.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" he exclaimed, "p-please p-p-proceed!" he backtracks and slams the door shut. Komaeda and I stare at the door for a long moment, before looking at each other. As soon as our gazes meet, we start laughing. Full on loud chuckling, tears and stomach stitches; a full blown laughing fit. I fall onto my side and lay on my back next to him, laughing hysterically.

"Best birthday gift ever," I wheezed, making Komaeda laugh harder, how that's possible I don't know. I turn my head and look him, we both continue to laugh while looking at each other, for some reason it just makes everything funnier. Komaeda's laugh is so genuine it warms my heart. His eyes have lit up and I've never seen him look so happy.

Eventually we calm down to just giggling, but every now and then we fall back into hysterics. I've not felt this happy in a long time. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"I've lost all energy to do anything," Komaeda commented, letting the last giggles subside.

"Same here," I agreed. I feel confident at the moment, so I'm not letting it go to waste. "I like you too," I said. I turn and see Komaeda looking at me, his face is hopeful and innocent. It warms my heart.

"We don't know anything about each other," Komaeda said, looking back up at the ceiling. I too, look back at the ceiling. "Well, except for the obvious." I clear my throat and start gushing,

"My name is Hajime Hinata, I am 22 years old, I work in trading, my favourite colour is green, my favourite animal is a lion; because of the film 'The Lion King-"

"What are you doing?" Komaeda asked. I look over to him to see him smiling at me. I return the smile and answer him,

"Telling you about myself. Don't worry you'll get your turn," I said, making Komaeda laugh. "My favourite film is: all of the 'Indiana Jones' films; but I love the second one, my favourite food are burgers, I have to listen to music before I go to bed or I won't sleep, I'm scared of heights but I love thrill roller-coasters and drop rides; and I have a sweet tooth." I stop talking and look back to Komaeda, he's looking at me with a small smile on his face. "Your turn."

"Okay," he laughed. "I'm Nagito Komaeda, friends call me Ko, I'm also 22, I'm a primary school teacher, my favourite colour is forest green, my favourite animal is a dolphin because they're highly intelligent." Komaeda stops talking and looks over to me. He looks surprised to see me looking at him.

"What is it?" I asked. Komaeda smiles sweetly and shakes his head.

"I'm just surprised you're still listening to me," Komaeda said, but starts talking again before I can respond, "my favourite film is, and don't judge me, 'Over The Hedge', I'm a vegetarian and I love pasta, I love to read, I'm afraid of being alone and I love ice cream."

"There," I said, "now we know a bit about each other."

"I bet you do this with all the guys," Komaeda muttered. I poke his side, getting his attention.

"I don't," I said, "You're the only person I've ever cared enough to know anything about." Komaeda smiles at me. I lace our fingers together and look directly into his eyes. "I want to know you Nagito Komaeda. Let me date you."

"Okay," Komaeda whispered.

 

3 Weeks Later.

"Some hottie is cheeking you ouuuttt!" Souda sang. I raise my eyebrows up at him.

"How do you know if the guy is 'hot'?" I asked, "you're not gay."

"I know when someone is good looking or not Hinata," Souda responded. I laugh and roll my eyes. I don't care if someone 'hot' is looking at me. I've past caring about stuff like that.

"Whatever," I said, taking a drink of lemonade from my glass. We are currently at Makoto and his fiancé's, Byakuya Togami, engagement party. I honestly don't know what Makoto see's in Togami, he's rude and cold and harsh and mean... He's a lot better now then used to be, but he's still pretty cold.

"I can't believe Makoto and Togami lasted," Souda said. "I remember when Makoto first started dating the guy, I was so sure Makoto would end things... Now they're getting married in less than two weeks."

"Like I said, it's like the film 'Beauty and the Beast'," I started, gesturing to Togami and Makoto, with my hand that's not holding my drink, "Makoto is Belle and Togami is the Beast." Souda starts laughing really hard. He's pretty drunk so, he finds things a lot funnier then they actually are.

"I'm gonna piss myself," Souda said, crossing his legs. I shove him away from me and point in the direction of the toilets.

"Go to the toilet then." Souda walks away laughing, gaining looks from people. I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"And here I was thinking that you were one of those people who was serious 24/7." I turn my head and see a guy standing in front of me. "Your laugh surely is something pleasant," the guy said, smirking. "I'm Leon Kuwata, friend of Togami... Well, I'm his second cousin, we're not related in anyway though, my mother married into the family- never mind."

"Hello," I greeted, "I'm Hajime Hinata, friend of Makoto."

"I know who you are," Kuwata said, winking. I stare at him blankly, waiting for an elaboration. Kuwata seemed to of picked up on it, as he starts talking again, "My mate is a regular down the pub Makoto works at, he's told me a lot about you."

"Who's your friend?"

"Mondo Oowada," Kuwata replied. I make an 'oh' sound. I've never spoken to the guy, he has weird hair and usually sits at the back with some other weird people.

"I've never had the pleasure of talking to your friend," I said. I glance around the room and spot Makoto. "It was nice meeting you." I go to walk away from him but he stops me.

"Y'know, this place has a lot of spare rooms..." Kuwata said, trailing off. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I have a boyfriend," I told him. Kuwata shrugs his shoulders and leans in towards me.

"So? He never has to know," Kuwata whispered, winking. I push him away and scowl.

"I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend," I said, through gritted teeth, glaring at Kuwata.

"Come on," Kuwata said, stepping towards me. Into my personal space. "Your boyfriend can't be that amazing. Besides, I've heard of your reputation, you've so cheated on him already."

"I haven't cheated on him, _actually_ ," I said, anger coating my words. "I would never cheat on him. I don't even notice other people now I'm with him. Not that it's any of your business, but I don't sleep around anymore. So, take your 'spare rooms' and get out of my face."

"You heard him." I look over my shoulder to see Makoto standing there, glaring at Kuwata. Kuwata mutters stuff under his breath as he walks away, most likely to find someone else to pester. I turn to Makoto and see him looking at me proudly.

"What?" I asked, looking at him sceptically.

"Nothing," Makoto said, smiling. "I'm just so happy that you've finally found someone! Even if it has only been 3 weeks." Makoto throws his arms around me and hugs me tightly. I pat his back, trying not to pour my drink over him.

"I'm happy that you're happy," I said, as Makoto pulls back and smiles brightly at me. "But you know, if Togami breaks your heart I will suffocate him with his own money."

"Okay," Makoto laughed, "But he won't and I can handle Togami." I raise my eyebrows and look at Makoto suggestively. "Hajime!" Makoto exclaimed, pushing me. I laugh loudly and place my empty glass down at the table behind me.

"What's he said?" Komaeda joins us and directs his question at Makoto.

"Nothing," I said, placing a hand on my chest. "How could you even think that?" Komaeda smiles amused and rolls his eyes. I have such a strong urge to kiss him, but I won't. We're taking things slow... really slow. I don't think 'PDA' has been added to the list of 'Dos' yet.

"Hey, Komaeda. Is everything okay with the cake?" Makoto asked, looking worried. Komaeda grins and winks.

"Everything is fine," he replied. "Why do you think I've only just turned up? I was making sure it fit the exact description you gave me." Makoto hugs Komaeda, surprising him. Makoto's in a weird mood today...

"Thank you Komaeda," Makoto said, pulling away and wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked. Makoto nods and wipes his face again.

"I'm just really happy," Makoto said, "like, I have such amazing friends and Byakuya makes me so happy and I just-" Makoto starts crying again. I bring him into a bear hug and ruffle his hair. "I love you Hajime!" he cried. I nod my head and pat his back. Makoto pulls away and shakes his head, sniffing. "I'm cool, I'm cool." I look down and look at the wet patch he left behind on my top. I look up and pull on my top.

"Really?" I deadpanned. Komaeda and Makoto laugh hysterically and high five each other.

 

"I'll get some drinks," Komaeda said, standing from the table Makoto, Souda and I are sitting at. We all shout our orders at him at the same time. "Hey!" he yelled, silencing us. "You're all getting lemonade." He gives us a pointed look, that always makes me go warm, and walks away.

"He's soooo sexy," Souda slurred. I whack his arm and take his drink away.

"Enough alcohol for you," Makoto said.

"Noo!" Souda whined, standing from his chair. He goes to say something but then makes binoculars with his hands and looks towards the bar. "Some dude is hitting on your boyfriend." I snap my head towards the bar and stand up.

"Hinata, don't do anything stupid," Makoto warned.

"I won't," I said, making my way towards the bar. Komaeda is standing by the bar looking awkward and leaning away from the person whenever he steps closer. "Kuwata will just be picking his face up from the floor," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Makoto yelled.

When I reach the bar, Komaeda looks at me with relief.

"Jealous Hinata?" Kuwata said, winking. I stare at him blankly, seeing Komaeda looking from me to Kuwata in the corner of my eye. "Have you thought any more about my offer?"

"No," I said. "Like I said before, 'get out of my face'." Kuwata swears under his breath and walks away. Komaeda turns to me and looks almost shocked.

"You turned him down?" he said.

"Yep," I said, "I said I have a boyfriend... Why? Do you think I'd say yes?"

"Hinata..." Komaeda started, "I'm going to be honest with you and I understand if you want to hit me, but..." I swallow. He's going to tell me he's not interested in me... "It's been hard for me to trust you... for obvious reasons and I feel really bad because... you've been so genuine... but if you don't hate me after what I've just told you, then I'd like to move a bit faster- but I completely understand if you want to go back to throwing glass at each other."

"Komaeda, don't worry," I said, "I thought you were going to say that you're not interested in me... And I understand why you wouldn't trust me. I wouldn't trust me," I laughed. "But seriously. I would never do that to you." Komaeda smiles and hands me two drinks.

 

3 Months Later. Halloween.

"Hajime..." Souda started, "Tell me that _that_ is not your costume for the party..." I look down at my tight jeans and black top that says 'Boo' that I've got laid out on my bed.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, generally confused. Souda gives Makoto a look and sighs, grabbing a pair of scissors. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, watching in horror as Souda cuts holes in my black skinny jeans and top. "STOP!"

"It's okay Hajime," Makoto said, tapping my shoulder.

"How can you say that?" I cried, falling on the floor and curling up into a ball. I hear Souda take a photo but I'm too upset to get up and punch him.

"I sent it to Komaeda," Souda said. I sit upright and glare at him.

"Come on Hinata," Makoto said, pulling me up from the floor. "Let's find you a proper Halloween costume."

 

We arrive at the Halloween party at 9pm. Souda and Makoto convinced me to wear 'Hawkeye's', ('Clint Barton's'), outfit from the 'Avengers'. I am not lugging a bow and arrow around with me though. _That_ I snapped in half. Souda is dressed as the scarecrow from 'The Wizard Of Oz' and Makoto is a cowboy. When they were discussing their costumes a few weeks ago, I did say he should be a munchkin but all I got was abuse and a kick to the shin. Komaeda filmed the whole thing.

"That outfit really shows off your arms," Souda said, giving me a wink.

"That outfit really sums you up," I said. "No brain." Makoto laughs but Souda just glares.

"You guys are so-" Souda stops talking and stares wide eyed. "I think I'm gay," he said. I turn and look at what he's looking at it. More specifically 'who'. Komaeda is walking over to us and he looks AMAZING. Like, the best 'Robin Hood' I have ever seen... I can never watch the film 'Robin Hood' the same again.

"Wow," Komaeda said, glancing at me. "I-I mean, you managed to get him into a costume?" Komaeda flushes and fools no one. He thinks I look fit. Score. I look at Souda and hit his stomach.

"You're drooling," I told him. Souda straightens up and smiles at Komaeda.

"Nice outfit," he said. I put an arm around Komaeda's waist and pull him towards myself, whilst glaring daggers at Souda. "I'm gonna go before my teeth are no longer in my mouth," Souda gushed, walking away. Komaeda tries to hide his laugh and nuzzles my cheek, hiding his face.

"Well. I'm going to follow him, mainly because you two make me feel like a third wheel," Makoto said, making me laugh. He waves and disappears further into the crowd.

"You do look really hot," I whispered, into Komaeda's ear. Komaeda laughs and shakes his head.

"So do you," Komaeda responded, feeling my bicep. I smile widely and peck him on the lips. Hugs, hand holding and small kisses have been added to the PDA list. Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said we were taking it slow. I'm okay with that.

"Drinks?" I said, into his ear. The music is really loud in here. I'm okay with that though, it gives me an excuse to be close to Komaeda. Komaeda nods so we walk to the kitchen.

In the kitchen the music is audible but we can hear each other properly.

"I think the punch has been spiked," I said, dropping the liquid back into the bowl. Komaeda nods in agreement and turns so he's leaning against the counter.

"I'm really warm," he said, fanning himself. I undo a few of his shirt's buttons and then pull it open at the top. Komaeda gives me a warning look, which I ignore. I slip my hands underneath his top, making him shiver. "Your hands are cold," he laughed.

"I know, that's the point," I said, slowly running my hands along his side and back.

"Yeah, okay," he laughed, giving me a knowing look. I smile and plant kisses along his neck. "Hinata..." Komaeda said, in a warning tone. I pull away and put my hands up in surrender.

"Alright," I said. "I'll stop." Komaeda bites his bottom lip for a moment. "Are you trying to-" Komaeda grabs my face in his hands and kisses me, hard. I kiss him back roughly, picking him up and placing him on the counter. He wraps his legs around my waist and runs his hands through my hair and down my neck. I feel his thighs and occasionally his bare skin under his top. I disconnect our mouths, breathing heavily, "I thought we couldn't do this in public yet," I breathed.

"Shut up Hinata," Komaeda laughed, kissing me again.

 

3 Weeks Later. The day before Makoto's wedding.

**Makoto**

_Hajime, have you got your best man speech written yet?_

**Me**

_Maybe... I'm planning on just winging it :D_

**Souda**

_You're screwed._

**Makoto**

_You better be joking Hajime._

**Ko <3:***

_Hinata..._

**Me**

_Guys, it's fine. I promise. You'll all be crying once I've finished speaking._

**Ko <3:***

_You can say that again..._

**Souda**

_Lmao Komaeda :D_

**Me**

_Dude. You're supposed to support me!_

**Makoto**

_I think I might cry now..._

**Ko <3:***

_Sorry baby. I'm sure your speech will be fine. I have faith in you xxx <3_

**Souda**

_You guys are relationship goals... :(_

_Say, Komaeda, wanna dump Hajime for me?_

**Me**

_Souda, do you want to keep your balls?_

**Ko <3:***

_Heh... Souda, Hajime means that._

**Souda**

_I know... I'm legitimately scared rn..._

**Makoto**

_Seriously, guys. WE'RE GOING OFF TOPIC! I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW AND THERE IS STILL SO MUCH TO DO!_

_SO, GET YOUR GOD DAMN ARSES OUT OF BED. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Me**

_I'm not in bed._

**Makoto**

_HAJIME I SWEAR TO GOD-_

 

Wedding Day.

I straighten out my tie in the mirror and then slip into my blazer. I'm wearing a white shirt, a red tie and a red waist coat, accompanied by a black blazer, black trousers and black shoes. My cufflinks are silver and have _M &BT_ engraved on them, standing for 'Makoto and Byakuya Togami'. It's cute. Only me and Makoto are wearing these colours. Makoto being the groom and me being the best man. Obviously.

Togami and his best man, some guy I don't know, will be wearing silver blazers, white shirts, gold waist coats, ties and cufflinks, (with the same thing engraved on them) and black trousers and shoes. Makoto went with something simple, but it doesn't blend in either.

**Makoto**

_I CAN'T DO MY TIE! HURRY OVER TO THE VENUE ASAP!_

I roll my eyes and walk out of my house.

 

The venue is a giant mansion, with the colours silver and gold being the most prominent colours. I look around, it's amazingly decorated. The main foyer is all gold and marbled floor. A giant silver chandelier hangs from the ceiling, sending light rays all around the room making the place look like it's sparkling. At the back is a grand staircase, which splits into two after the first five steps.

I follow the corridor into Makoto's suite, after climbing the stairs. I open the door and see Makoto practically ripping his hair out.

"Makoto," I said, getting his attention. "I promise you, everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nod and straighten his tie, pushing it straight to his top button. "I just don't want anything to go wrong..."

"Nothing is going to go wrong. Trust me," I responded, popping his cufflinks in properly. I ruffle his hair and smooth some parts out. "There. Now you're presentable."

"Only presentable?" Makoto asked, horrified. I put a hand up, stopping another freak out.

"Bad choice of words," I said, "You look great. Togami will faint at the alter." Makoto's eyes widen and he pales. "I was joking!"

 

Makoto and I greet people as they enter. It's freezing outside!

"Please, can't we greet people inside?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. "It's winter!" Makoto attempts to glare at me but he's too happy to do that and succeed.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." That's Souda. He's wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and a pink tie. "Let's see the cufflinks." I hold my arm out and let him look at them. "I'm guessing that stands for Makoto and Byakuya Togami. How adorable!" Souda squealed. "I'll be sitting in the front row!" Souda runs inside.

"Presents on the table as YOU ENTER!" I shouted the last bit, as he goes out of sight. I turn back just in time to see Komaeda walking over. He looks so nice...

"Wow, you two look amazing," Komaeda said, looking me up and down.

"So do you," I said, running a hand along his tie and down his chest. He's wearing a black suit with a forest green waist coat and tie. "Here," I said, pulling out a forest green rose. "I knew you'd wear that colour so..." I hold it out to him, blushing.

"Aww!" Makoto exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. Komaeda smiles at me and gently takes it out of my hand and slips it into his blazer front pocket.

"I feel I'm complete now," Komaeda said, giving me a kiss on my cheek, increasing my blush. My face probably matches my tie. "See you inside," he said, walking past me. I watch him go with a small smile on my face.

 

"Okay," Makoto breathed, "I'm ready..." he shakes his hands and inhales deeply. He turns to me and smiles. Beyond the doors everyone has already been seated for fifteen minutes. I walk down first as the amazing introduction and then Makoto is going to come down with his sister, Komaru, giving him a way.

"Don't trip," I laughed, opening the doors.

"HAJIME!" Makoto yelled, getting everyone in the rooms attention as I enter. I look back and catch Makoto's glare before the doors close. I look back forward and catch Komaeda's eye. He rolls his eyes at me and gives me a 'what did you say' look, but his smile betrays him. I walk to the front and stand to the left, so when Makoto comes down I'll be on his side of the aisle.

"What did you say?" Souda laughed. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders.

 

For dinner I'm seated at the head table with Makoto, Togami, Togami's best man and Makoto's sister. I'm next to Makoto, with Komaru on my other side. Komaeda, Souda and a few others are seated at Table One, the second most important table. They got their food after us basically.

"It's time for speeches," Makoto said. My heart quickens. I generally haven't written anything. I decided to just wing it... I'm regretting that decision... I mean, LETS DO THIS!

"Souda's first," I said, "Then Komaeda." I'm looking forward to Komaeda's speech. He'll probably make me cry. Makoto and Togami tap their glasses with a spoon handle to get people's attention... something I've been banned from doing because I smashed mine.

"Souda," Makoto said aloud, "You're up." Souda stands up and looks paler than usual. He downs his drink and then looks around again. I sink low into my seat and cover my mouth. This gonna be good.

"To be honest," Souda started, "I never thought you and Togami would last this long." I face palm and sink even lower into my seat. I see Komaeda put his head in his hand and I try hard not to laugh. "I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Souda yelled. "Look. Makoto you're an amazing guy and an amazing friend. You deserve happiness more then anyone. You meeting Togami made you smile a bit brighter, and laugh a bit louder. That's all I could ask for. I can see he makes you happy and that's what you deserve. I don't think there's anything else to say," Souda said. I sit up straighter and gape at him, I never thought he had it in him. "Togami, you're a lucky guy."

Everyone claps and Souda takes his seat again, taking Komaeda's drink and downing it in one. Komaeda stands up calmly and smiles at me. I give him a wink which makes him laugh.

"I remember you coming to me and telling me that you've started dating Togami," Komaeda started, "and you asked me for 'my opinion'. Being the 18 year old I was, I replied with: 'yes, it will hurt'," Komaeda said, making me and everyone else laugh. "Obviously you wasn't talking about _that_ , but my overall opinion. So I said if you like the guy go for it. I'm glad I did. I can see Togami makes you really happy. I'm so not hurt you didn't ask me to be the best man though," Komaeda said, winking at me.

"Sorry," Makoto laughed.

"I'm clearly more amazing," I said. Komaeda rolls his eyes and sits down.

"That's one word for you," Komaeda commented, getting me to laugh again.

"Hajime, you're up," Makoto said. I stand up and look at Makoto, who is very pale. "Please don't do anything bad."

"Like what?" I asked. Makoto covers his face as I continue to laugh. I clear my throat dramatically before speaking. "I haven't planned anything for this speech," I said, getting laughs and a groan from Makoto. "I think it's the best mans job to bring up embarrassing stories of you both and how you met."

"Please refrain from doing that," Togami said, turning red.

"Basically," I said, "It was a cloudy day when Makoto and Togami met. Makoto and I were walking past the Togami Cooperation building, carrying coffee cups. I think you can all guess where this is going," I said, making everyone laugh. "Togami comes walking out of the building, straight into Makoto. Makoto's coffee goes all over Togami. Makoto apologised being who he is, but Togami, being who _he_ is, started shouting at Makoto-"

"He burnt me!" Togami exclaimed.

"I'm telling the story," I said, shushing him and holding a hand out. "No one talks back to Togami, so when Makoto started screaming, and I quote:" I clear my throat, "'YOU DISRESPECTFUL ASSHOLE. I APOLOGISED. YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME. YOUR SHIT DOES NOT SMELL LIKE ROSES. APOLOGISE TO ME. NOW.'"

"I didn't shout at him," Makoto denied. Togami leans forward and raises a hand.

"Actually you did, very loudly," he said. Makoto crosses his arms over his chest.

"You were rude," Makoto said simply.

"So anyway..." I said, shaking my head quickly, "Togami looked pretty pissed off but he gave Makoto his number... He wrote it on my coffee cup and then gave MY coffee to Makoto." Everyone laughs at that, I don't know why, I was really offended: I had my coffee taken away from me. "I think his parting words were 'You've got guts'. I think I saw hearts in Makoto's eyes after that."

"There so wasn't!" Makoto yelled. Togami raises his eyebrows. "I mean... yeah, of course!" He gives Togami a huge smile.

"Okay!" I said loudly, "Time for 'Embarrassing Story Time With Hajimeeee'."

"Nah, I think we're good," Makoto interrupted.

"It's time for MY speech. So you keep this-" I gesture to my mouth, "shtum. Okay? Okay!" Makoto sinks low in his chair, while everyone else laughs. "Makoto and I do this thing every Saturday where I come over and we watch all of the 'Indiana Jones' films. Basically, I came over just in time to see Togami running out of Makoto's apartment while he does his shirt up." I purse my lips and try not to laugh along with everyone else, because that image will never leave me. "Another time was when we were at a Christmas party and, for those who don't know: Makoto and I grew up together, so its not nice to walk in on your oldest best friend and Togami completely naked in a bath tub."

"Okay!" Makoto shouted, beet red.

"You do realise that that image is permanently imbedded into my mind," I said, "It actually makes me want to cry that I can never UNSEE that!"

"Are you done?" Makoto asked, burying his face into his hands. I ruffle his hair up and shake my head.

"I've got some other thing to say... but..." I started. "I'm not going to say it. Instead I prepared a video. It has many things inside. You'll love it. I'm sure you'll cry." I sit down, and look over to Komaeda. He's laughing along with everyone else, and looks proud for some reason.

The video comes on and Makoto sinks lower into his chair.

The video consists of loads of photographs of Togami and Makoto is various places. Makoto sits up straighter and watches the video with a smile on his face. Some of the photo's include other people, but it's mainly just the couple this day is about. The photographs that include other people get people laughing though. For example, one at a New Years Eve party that Makoto hosted. It has Komaeda and I mid argument, with Souda laying face first on the floor he's so drunk. One of the most recent photo's has Komaeda and I making out the background. I look over to Komaeda and see him bright red, gaping at the screen. I just laugh.

This is a great wedding.

 

"That video was great," Komaeda said, taking his blazer off. The wedding finished after some desert and 7 hours of dancing. It's currently 3am and everyone is gone. Makoto, Togami, Komaeda, Souda, myself and few other people are staying at the mansion for the night; we're promised breakfast as well. Komaeda and I are sharing a room.

"I'm just really thoughtful," I responded, throwing my shirt to the side and jumping onto the bed. I lay on my back and put my arms behind my head. Komaeda, thinks he's being subtle, as he looks at my bare chest.

"You are," he said, undoing his cuff buttons. "I'm glad we're not near Makoto's and Togami's room..." he shivers at that thought, making me laugh.

"I've got this image that Togami is probably quite kinky." Komaeda looks over to me in horror, I start laughing again.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because when I gave them those handcuffs, y'know the ones for good luck, his eyes lit up," I said. Komaeda laughs and slips out of his shirt. I'm disappointed that he's in a vest top...

"Don't put that image in my head," Komaeda said, sitting upright next to me on the massive bed.

"I bet you're pretty kinky," I whispered, wiggling my eyebrows. Komaeda grabs a pillow and hits me in the chest with it, making me laugh. "Okay, okay," I said, sitting upright. "Although... you didn't deny it." Komaeda looks over to me and says nothing. "So I was right, you are-" Komaeda cups my face and kisses me roughly, stopping me from speaking.

He moves so he's straddling me and moves his hands down my neck and along my arms. I kiss him back, just as rough and slowly run my hands from his back, down to his thighs, making him gasp. Komaeda starts to grind his hips into mine, sending bolts of pleasure through me. He disconnects our mouths and bites my ear, trailing kisses down my neck whilst continuing to rub against me, making me slam my head against the headrest and moan.

"That was a pretty sound," Komaeda muttered, into my ear. I laugh breathlessly and lunge at him, so he's laying down on the bed, his legs around my waist. I kiss him deeply and grind down onto him, getting him to moan. "N-no, nope!" Komaeda said, pushing himself backwards off of the bed. He falls to the floor with a thud.

"Are you going to do this every time?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him and leaning on my knees on the bed. Komaeda jumps up off of the floor and smooth's his vest top out and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yes," he replied, touching his red lips. "You bit me by the way." I roll my eyes and lay flat on my back, in the middle of the bed.

 

I roll over in bed and almost smack Komaeda, who's laying next to me. I'm not used to sleeping next to someone.

"That's the third time you've almost slapped me now," Komaeda said, not opening his eyes. "Is there something you need to tell me?" I laugh at his comment.

"How are you always so observant?" I asked. Komaeda opens his eyes and makes eye contact with me. It's dark in here but now my eyes have adjusted to the darkness I can see Komaeda slightly.

"I'm not," Komaeda denied. "You're not the only one who can't sleep because of the sex noises coming from various places on this floor." I start laughing and after a short while of him battling his smile, Komaeda laughs as well.

"Maybe we should make some sex noises as well," I said. Komaeda raises his eyebrows at me. "Everyone else is."

"No, Hinata," Komaeda said, but he's drowned out by me yelling,

"OH, NAGITO!" Komaeda hits my arm but can't help but laugh. "Your turn," I said. Komaeda shakes his head. "Come on, you can't take all the credit in this fake _night of passion_ ," I whispered dramatically, getting another laugh, and smack on the arm, from Komaeda. "You know you want to..." Komaeda bites his lip for a moment before inhaling,

"UH- HAJIMEEE!" Komaeda gasped, making me go warm.

"Gee, I'm not that good," I said. Komaeda laughs and hits my arm again. "Y'know... I really, _really_ like you." Komaeda breaks eye contact for a moment before looking back at me.

"I really, really like you too," he muttered, like he's having a battle with himself. I bring my hand up to his face and place it against his cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with my thumb.

"Makoto and Togami leave for their honeymoon tomorrow," I started, "That means I have no one to watch all those films with on Saturday..." Komaeda laughs and places his hand over mind that's resting against his face.

"I'll watch them with you," he said. I smile brightly, lean over and place a kiss to his forehead.

"Here-" I reach over and take my phone and its ear phones. I pop one ear phone in my ear and hold the other one out to Komaeda. Komaeda tries to hide his smile as he puts the ear phone into his ear.

 

1 Week later. Saturday.

I lean over Komaeda, so he's back is against the couch and kiss him more intensely, whilst feeling his toned stomach. His legs wrap around my waist as he runs his hands through my hair and down my back. I start kissing and sucking at his neck, slowly undoing the top buttons to his shirt.

"Nope, nope, nope-ety, nope, nope!" Komaeda said loudly, pushing himself over the headrest and onto the floor. I let out a sigh, but I can't help but laugh slightly.

"Komaeda," I started, "I've been deprived of this for a long time now." Komaeda stands up and looks down at his shirt with a look of surprise.

"How did you manage to undo almost all of the buttons?" Komaeda asked, popping the buttons back into their respective holes.

"I've had a lot of practise," I replied, sitting upright. Komaeda sits back down next to me and runs a hand through his hair, taming a few strands that are sticking up.

"Hmm..." Komaeda hummed, in response. I raise an eyebrow up at him.

"Are you... jealous?" I asked slowly. Komaeda whips his head around quickly and looks at me.

"Jealous of countless guys you've had meaningless sex with?" Komaeda said, looking away from me. "No." I climb onto his lap and push strands of his hair away from his face, keeping my fingers tangled in his hair.

"You don't have to deny it," I said, leaning closer to him, and putting unintentional pressure on his crotch.

"Okay. I'm jealous," Komaeda responded.

"I know." I seal his mouth with mine and kiss him slowly but deeply. Komaeda sighs quietly, placing his hands on my back. I lean closer so we're chest to chest, placing more pressure on our groins. Komaeda quickens the kiss and runs his hands over my arse and down my thighs, making me shiver in delight.

"Hajime the door was open- AHHH!" Komaeda and I part and turn to the voice. Souda's standing in the lounge, his eyes wide. I glare at him intensely. "I'm s-sorry!" Souda exclaimed, waving his hands around. I roll to the side, off of Komaeda's lap.

"Next time can you text me before popping up," I said, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Souda rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and walks further into the room.

"Sorry..." he said again, sitting down next to me, so I'm in the middle of him and Komaeda. "I've rented a movie and thought I'd come over and watch it with ya, seeing as Makoto's away."

"Set it up then, you now how to work the TV," I responded, standing up. "I'll order some pizza."

 

"I actually love this film," I declared, laughing slightly. Komaeda looks over to me and smiles widely.

"You've been singing along with every song," he said, "I would never of guessed!" I hit his arm and look back to the TV. 'Pitch Perfect' is just AMAZING.

"Guys, it's the 'Riff Off'," Souda said, shushing us and almost hitting me in the face with his hand. "The best bit of the whole film!"

"Yes!" I yelled, in agreement. " _'Sex baby, let's talk about you and me, let's talk about_ -'"

"Stop," Komaeda said, trying to hide his smile as I serenade him. I sink down and lay over his lap. "Hinata!" Komaeda exclaimed, laughing.

"Guys, please stop," Souda shouted, covering his eyes. I cup Komaeda's face and drag him down to my level and plant a kiss to his mouth. I can feel him smiling against my mouth, which makes me smile.

" _'You spin my head right round right round'_ -," I muttered, kissing Komaeda again, intensely. Komaeda pulls away and sits up straight.

"Are you done?" Souda asked loudly. I sit upright and then climb into Komaeda's lap and kiss him roughly. "OH MY-"

 

Christmas Eve.

Makoto, Souda and I are down the pub. Makoto's working, Souda is drunk and I'm drinking lemonade. Komaeda should be here soon.

"I'm going to wet myself!" Makoto wheezed, red in the face, laughing so hard he's bent over, clutching his stomach. Souda is laughing so hard, no noise is coming out, he's bright red too, I'm scared he's not breathing. I'm laughing hysterically, not at what I said that made _them_ laugh, but because they're laughing. Their faces are priceless.

"Hey." I feel a pair of lips brush my cheek. I turn around on my bar stool and see Komaeda looking at Makoto and Souda strangely. "What-"

"Don't ask," I said, cutting him off before he can even ask. "You alright?" I asked. Komaeda nods and sits down on the barstool next to mine. I lean over and plant a soft kiss to his mouth. "What was that for?" he asked. I shake my head and smile, still close to his face.

"Nothing," I replied, giving him another kiss. I pull away smiling.

"Hey Ko," Makoto greeted, fanning himself, still red in the face, and smiling widely.

"Hiya sexy!" Souda called out to Komaeda, leaning forward on the bar counter so he can see him. I narrow my eyes in Souda's direction. "Don't you two hate each other?" Souda hiccupped, frowning and counting his fingers for some reason.

"Wow," Komaeda said, "he's really far gone, hasn't he?"

"Yeah..." I confirmed, watching Souda carefully. Souda picks up his drink, downs it and then slips off of his barstool and onto the floor. Komaeda leans back when he hears the thud. I roll my eyes, drink the last of my lemonade and then stand up. "Come on," I said, crouching down to pick Souda up. I stand up with Souda draped over me. I shift him in my arms so he can stand. Souda leans back and looks at my face.

"Hajimee, you're so pwetty," Souda mumbled, running his fingers through my hair. I breathe out with effort and place him onto my bar stool.

"What shall we do with him?" I asked, swatting away his hands that are reaching for me.

"I'll get him some water," Makoto said.

"Yeah, to throw over him," I joked. Komaeda laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Hajimeee, have a one night stand with mee," Souda whined, reaching for me again.

"He did _not_ just say that," Komaeda said, raising his eyebrows. "Drunk or not, he's getting punched."

"Water." Makoto holding out a glass of water, stops the situation escalating. I take the glass and hold it out to Souda.

"I don't wan' it," he mumbled, pushing the glass away. I hold it back and frown.

"Too bad," I responded, holding it back out to him. He pushes it away again. I place it down on the bar counter and tap his face. "Souda, you need to drink the water. Give your liver a break."

"I wan' you," Souda murmured, grabbing my hand. I breathe out in exasperation. "I wan' a kiss-" It happened a bit too quick, but one minute Souda was dry and now he's dripping with water.

"Komaeda!" Makoto exclaimed, "I have to mop that up now!" I look over to Komaeda to see him placing the glass back onto the counter, smiling sheepishly at Makoto.

 

I dropped Souda off at home and then met Komaeda at my own home.

"So it's okay to spend Christmas day here tomorrow?" Komaeda asked, for the millionth time.

"For the last time: yes!" I responded, walking into my flat, Komaeda following behind.

"Okay," Komaeda said, as I close the door. "I was just making sure because I don't want to intrude-" I pin Komaeda against the wall by my body and mash our mouths together, kissing him fiercely. Komaeda places his hands on my shoulders and gasps in surprise. I pull away slightly and lean back to look at him directly. "What was that for?" he whispered. I smile and cup his face.

"No reason," I replied. It was because of what he did in the pub earlier. Komaeda narrows his eyes at me but doesn't say anything. "Okay. I won't kiss you for no reason anymore then," I said loudly, leaning away and turning to walk away from him.

"Shut up," Komaeda laughed, grabbing my arm, pulling me back against him and kissing me.

 

Christmas Day.

  **Souda**

_Happy Christmas guys... My head hurts! :'(_

**Makoto**

_Yes, Happy Christmas! Togami bought me a puppy! :D He's adorable!_

**Me**

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!_

_Aw a puppy, what's his name?!?!?! :D :D_

_Souda I'm surprised you don't have a cold as well..._

**< 3:*MyBabyKo<3:***

_Teehee >.<_

**Souda**

_I wondered why my hair was wet... What happened?_

**Makoto**

_...Don't worry.._

**Me**

_Don't worry :D_

**< 3:*MyBabyKo<3:***

_Don't worry.._

 

**Makoto**

_I have named the puppy 'Haji', after you Hajime :-) You've been such an amazing friend my entire life and there is no way I can ever repay you. I_ _love you_ _:D_

**Me**

_Makoto, you have generally made me cry_

**Makoto**

_Happy Christmas Hajime_

**Me**

_Happy Christmas Makoto :)_

 

**< 3:*MyBabyKo<3:***

_Happy Christmas Hajime <3_

**Me**

_You too love xx :*_

_Hurry over, I can't wait to trade presents!_

**< 3:*MyBabyKo<3:***

_You're such a child :D_

**Me**

_Hurry up!_

**< 3:*MyBabyKo<3:***

_Alright :') I'll be over in 15 xxx <3 :*_

**Me**

_YAY!!!! <3 xxxx :* :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Komaeda turns up in a red Christmas jumper with a reindeer on and white skinny jeans. I smile brightly upon seeing him, grabbing him and kissing him deeply. He tenses and gasps in shock, dropping his Christmas bag onto the floor. I hope there wasn't anything fragile in there...

"Hello," I greeted, gesturing for him to enter. He stands in a daze for a moment, before picking his bag up and entering. "What do you think?" I said, watching his face as he looks at the Christmas tree. He smiles fondly at it, the lights glowing in his pupils. At the base of the tree are presents. Komaeda's are at the front, waiting to be opened.

"It's lovely," Komaeda said, smiling at me. "Where shall I put your presents?" he asked.

"Put them next to yours," I replied, "I'll go get some hot chocolate." Komaeda nods and walks over to the tree as I leave the room. I watch him sit down next to the tree, on the pillows and blankets I put there, with a small smile on his face. It makes me so warm and giddy with happiness to be celebrating Christmas with someone I really care about. Sure, I care about Makoto and Souda, but to celebrate Christmas with someone I... that I love, is perfect.

 

Komaeda decided that he wanted to help me in the kitchen with the Christmas dinner. I didn't protest, I'm finding it fun. I let Komaeda do things that won't injure him as he has a tendency to get hurt when cooking. I'm currently chopping the last of the carrots whilst Komaeda watches me and talks.

"You didn't have to completely exclude the turkey because of me," he suddenly said. I shrug my shoulders and move onto the final carrot, cutting it quickly and smoothly. "To be honest I'm surprised you remembered I'm a vegetarian," he said sheepishly. I swipe the carrots off of the chopping board and into the boiling water over the stove.

"Of course I remembered," I replied ridiculously, turning to him. "I can remember everything about you." Komaeda turns pink at my words.

"I'm sure not everything," he said. I fold my arms across my chest and raise my eyebrows up at him.

"Ask me anything." Komaeda parts his mouth in surprise and looks at me like he's seeing me for the first time. The look makes my heart miss a beat.

"What's my favourite film?" he asked.

"Over The Hedge," I replied instantly. Komaeda smiles and leans against the counter.

"When's my birthday?"

"28th of April," I answered. Komaeda narrows his eyes at me before asking the next question.

"How many sugars do I have in my tea?" he quizzed.

"One. You prefer salty things," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He turns red and hits my arm lightly. "Sorry," I laughed. "Komaeda, I know and remember every little thing about you. Whether you want to believe it or not," I added, going to walk past him to the fridge. Komaeda places a hand to the small of my back and pulls me up against him, kissing me thoroughly. "Don't you just love Christmas?" I said, smiling against his mouth. He returns it and kisses me again.

 

After eating we sat down at the tree and traded presents.

"Okay, you first!" I said happily. Komaeda laughs and opens his main present. Once the wrapping paper is gone, it reveals a white box with a forest green bow tied around it. Komaeda's smile fades and he looks at me in wonder. "Open it then," I urged. Komaeda unties the bow and hesitates before opening the lid. His eyes widen as he looks at the object inside.

"Hinata..."

"Do you like it?" I asked slowly. It's hard to read his expression, it's filled with too many emotions. "If you don't like it, I can take it-" Komaeda throws his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. "Does this mean you like it?" I place my arms around him and hug him back. Komaeda laughs breathlessly and nods.

"I love it," he replied, pulling away and putting a couple of inches between us. I take the ring out of the box and take his right hand. The ring is a very light silver, with a forest green four leaf clover engraved in the centre. Komaeda hasn't noticed the other thing engraved on it though, I'll leave him to find it himself. I slide the ring on his right ring finger and smile at him. Komaeda kisses me multiple times in different area's of my face, making me giggle. _G_ _iggle_. "Okay, time for your main present," he said, lifting the neatly wrapped rectangular box.

"Okay," I said, removing it from his hands. I rip the paper off to reveal a silver glittering box. I lift the lid off of it and marvel at the thing inside. Inside on silver tissue paper lays a silver chain with a curved pendant hanging off of it. I lift it out of the box and read the engraved message, ' _We do not follow maps to buried treasure, and X never, ever marks the spot -IJ_ '. "Ko," I said, looking up to him.

"If you don't like it we can change the engraving to something else," he gushed, "I just thought you'd like an Indiana Jones quote..." I slide the chain around my neck and cup his face.

"I love it," I said, bringing a smile to his face. I steal my nerve and open my mouth again, "And I love _you_." Komaeda's smile fades and he looks at me like I'd just slapped him. "You don't have to say it back... I just wanted you to know." Komaeda continues to stare at me with multiple emotions. "I've never been in love before, but this- the way I feel- must be love. There is no other way to describe it. I love you, Nagito Komaeda. I'm in love with you, and I want to spend every moment showing you just how much I love you."

"Hinata, I-"

"You don't have to say it back," I cut him off, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs lightly. "I've read a lot of books and watched a lot of films with people confessing love for people, and declaring they love someone so much they'd die for them and all that. And I know our relationship is pretty uneventful, but I love you like the people in those books and films. I love you." Komaeda starts crying, his tears trickling over my hands and soaking into the sleeves of my jumper. He reaches his hands up and places them over mine.

"Hinata," Komaeda sobbed, making my heart jump. He doesn't feel the same... "I love you too," Komaeda declared. I blink rapidly and breathe out the breath I was holding. "I love you like in the books, like in the films. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Komaeda leans towards me and kisses me as the last word leaves his mouth. I kiss him back, wiping his tears away.

I kiss him securely, tangling my hands in his hair. Komaeda sucks and bites at my lips roughly, sliding a hand up my green Christmas jumper and running a hand over my ripped stomach, feeling my muscles with slender fingers. I kiss him open mouthed, breathing in his scent and breath, exchanging saliva and feeling his mouth with my tongue. Komaeda feels my back, digging the tips of his fingers into my skin and running them along my spine.

I run my hands over Komaeda's body to the bottom of his top, and tug it up. Komaeda disconnects our mouths and takes his jumper off. I stare at his bare chest and stomach, memorising it. Komaeda pulls my own jumper off, before throwing himself at me, kissing me wholly. I lay down onto my back, bringing Komaeda down with me. Our skin rubs against each other, making me shiver all over my body. Komaeda kisses down my neck and along my collarbones.

Komaeda fiddles with the belt to my slim green cargo pants, whilst kissing down my chest. I clasp the blankets on the floor, and moan as he trails his tongue and lips along my torso. He slips the belt free and tugs on my cargo pants. They slide off my hips and before I know it, I'm laying under Komaeda in just my boxers.

I roll and reverse positions, sucking against Komaeda's milk skin. He moans and gasps under my touches, filling me with pleasure. I easily discard his white jeans. I did love him in them, but I want him out of them at the moment. I reconnect our mouths in a greatly fiery kiss, feeling Komaeda's bare thigh. Komaeda rubs the inside of my thigh with his leg and runs his hands over my naked body, making me burn in desire.

Komaeda runs his hands over my arse and slides my boxers off, making me gasp into his mouth. He reverses our positions and takes in my naked body with hungry eyes before attacking my neck with his mouth. I run a finger down his spine, making him shiver, before slipping off his boxers. He kicks them away as I roll atop him, looking at his beautiful body which is currently being highly alluring.

"I'm ready," Komaeda breathed, reaching for me and pulling me down to his level. "I'm done waiting," he whispered. I kiss him desperately, feeling his body surge against mine; his hands touching me. I trail kisses all along his body, slowly and sensually, making him moan and cry out in pleasure and desire.

"I love you," I muttered against his skin.

"I love you too."

 

I gently caress Komaeda's back, holding onto him with my other hand. He's laying next to me, his front pressed against me; his head resting on my chest.

"Now I'm even more jealous of the countless guys you've had sex with," Komaeda commented, making me laugh.

"They don't have anything on you," I responded, continuing to rub his soft porcelain skin. "Besides we didn't have sex. We made love, there's a difference." Komaeda tilts his head up and looks at me with wide wonderful eyes.

"Even though what you said made me cringe, it was so cheesy. You still made my heart skip a beat," Komaeda murmured, shifting up my body and kissing me tenderly. "That was also cheesy wasn't it?" he asked, pursing his lips together. I nod in amusement and laugh. Komaeda hits my chest playfully and moves to straddle my hips. I rub the skin of his hip bones with my thumbs.

"How about we have some Christmas pudding and watch Elf?" I said. Komaeda leans down, putting pressure on our groins, sending a bolt of pleasure through me. He kisses along my jaw and up to my mouth.

"Okay," he muttered, "right after this," he added, moving further down my body with a sly and mischievous smile.

 

Komaeda and I are sitting curled up on the couch with each other, eating Christmas pudding and talking whilst 'Elf' plays on the TV quietly.

"I really love you in those white jeans," I commented, glancing at his legs. Komaeda blushes pink and eats a spoonful of pudding to hide his evident smile. "How can you eat that without cream?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Easily," he replied, holding his bowl up in a 'cheers' gesture, clinking it against mine. A smile forms on my face at his act. I gather up some pudding and cream and hold it out to him. He looks from my spoon to me with arched eyebrows. "No Hinata," he said simply.

"Come on," I urged, waving a spoon to the side, not too quickly in case the dessert falls off. "Just try it."

"I have tried it, and I don't like it."

"You've never tried _my_ pudding," I said, winking suggestively. Komaeda barks a sudden laugh and shakes his head, as if thinking 'why is this making me laugh?'. He turns to me and opens his mouth. I place the spoon into his mouth, his lips closing over it. I remove it and smile at him eagerly. "Well?"

"My opinion has not changed," he responded, "Whether it be your pudding or not," he added, giving me a knowing look. I laugh and give him a kiss, gliding my tongue over his bottom lip.

"How about now?" I asked. Komaeda licks his lips and rubs them together.

"I kind of like it now," he responded, kissing me, sucking on my lips and tongue. I smile and cradle his head with one hand, holding my bowl firmly with the other.

 

I convinced Komaeda to stay the night tonight... Well he didn't need much convincing but that's irrelevant. The point is he's staying the night.

"Shower with me?" I asked him, leaning against the bathroom doorframe with a towel wrapped around my waist. Komaeda looks at me from the spot on the bed he's sitting on. His eyes trail over my exposed chest and stomach, and his lips part.

"No, go shower by yourself. You don't need me," he responded, looking back down at the book I bought him. The steam from the shower permeates around me, and seeps into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" I said loudly, getting his attention. Seeing his eyes on me, I drop the towel from around my waist and onto the floor. Komaeda's lips part again as he stares at my exposed body.

"Maybe a quick one," he responded, scrambling off the bed and stripping his jumper off for the second time today.

 

With our legs tangled together and arms around each other, Komaeda slowly starts to drift off to sleep. I pull the duvet up higher over Komaeda's shoulders and gently run a hand through his damp hair and down his naked back. If someone was to of asked me half a year ago what I thought of Komaeda, my response would've been: ' _I hate him. He's hot and I'd fuck him, but I hate him_.' Now, if you ask me, my response would be: ' _He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him. He's the love of my life, my only love. He's my first and only love. I love him. I fucking love him_.'

Komaeda shifts in his sleep breaking me out of my thoughts. He nuzzles into the crook of my neck and sighs in contentment, making me giddy with happiness. I glace down to the chain around my neck and smile. I am never going to take this off. Ever.

 

This morning I told Komaeda about the only family I have. My nan. I always spend boxing day with her and have dinner there. She constantly slates me for not having a partner to settle down with, but now I have Komaeda. I told her about Komaeda, but she doesn't believe he exists. Typical of my nan. So, I said I'd bring Komaeda with me to meet her. I'd like her to meet Komaeda, not just to prove that he's real; but because I'd like him to meet my only remaining family. Komaeda agreed to come saying he'd love to. Komaeda told me when we started dating that he's parents died when he was nine. So he hasn't got any family to spend boxing day with. So we're currently in my car, on our way to my nans.

"She's pretty open minded," I told Komaeda, "she says what she thinks without thinking about it first, and she's quite loud for an old person." Komaeda laughs at my last comment. "I mean, aren't old people supposed to like the quiet? She's like... the loudest person I know," I said.

"She sounds like an old female version of you," Komaeda remarked.

"People say I'm like my nan, but I don't think I am," I responded, indicating to her drive. "Makoto said I'm her doppelgänger." Komaeda chuckles in response. "I hope I don't look like a seventy year old female..." I muttered, making Komaeda laugh hysterically.

 

We get out of my car and walk over to her front door. Komaeda is in red and black tartan skinny jeans and a dark red Christmas jumper with a Christmas pudding on it. I did have to remove the clothing from him when he first put them on because he just looks so frigging good, and I needed to touch him... I'm wearing black skinny jeans and a white jumper with a snowman on it.

Before I get to knock the door opens and my nan looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're late," she said, "I've told you about your tardiness mister. It's not good, if you're late then you'll probably get fired from your job."

"It's boxing day, nan," I replied, "There is traffic everywhere."

"Don't sass me boy," she snapped. She looks in Komaeda's direction and smiles sweetly at him. I can't help but narrow my eyes at her. She's so two-faced. "You must be Nagito Komaeda. It's lovely to meet you," she greeted, shaking Komaeda's hand.

"You too, Hinata's told me a lot about you," Komaeda said. My nan glances at me, her eyes narrowing.

"I bet he has," she said, clicking her tongue. "Come inside dearie." She gestures for Komaeda to enter and he does, smiling at her kindly.

 

We sit in the living room, my nan in the armchair and Komaeda and I on the sofa. We have cups of hot tea in festive mugs. My nan put baked cookies on the coffee table near the sofa's for us to eat. Well, she said Komaeda could have them; she never said I could. When I reached for one she called me fat.

"I thought you were made up," my nan said to Komaeda, " _he_ has never had a partner." she gestures to me, making Komaeda smile amused. "I must say you're way out of his league." my nan turns to me and gives me a pointed look. " _You_ need to clean up your act! Young Nagito here is way too good for you." I roll my eyes and immediately regret it. "Oi!" she yelled, "I saw that. You're not getting any dessert for that!" her frown disperses when she looks at Komaeda, "you can have his dessert my lovely."

"Thank you," Komaeda said, laughing slightly. This is going to be a fun day...

 

"Do you like the food?" my nan asked Komaeda. Of course, she wouldn't ask me would she?

"Yes, it's really nice," Komaeda responded, placing a carrot into his mouth. My nan looks over to me and gives me a 'told you so' look for some reason. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome dearie," my nan said, smiling widely. "Close your mouth," she snapped at me. I hadn't realised I was gaping until my nan said something. I walked straight into that one... "So Nagito, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a primary school teacher," Komaeda answered, setting his cutlery down gently. My nan's eyes sparkle at his response. I put my face in my hand, great...

"I was a primary school teacher," she said. "You my sweet, have your head screwed on straight," my nan commented, "which is more then I can say for _that_ one."

"Nan," I started only to be shushed by her. I throw my arms up in defeat and sigh in exasperation, making Komaeda giggle.

"I hope he treats you well dearie," my nan said, sipping her wine.

"He does," Komaeda replied, nodding. "I wouldn't be with him if he didn't." My nan gives me a slight nod of appreciation at Komaeda's words.

"You are a very good looking young man Nagito," my nan complimented, "how'd you end up with him?" she points her thumb in my direction. Is it her mission to give Komaeda second thoughts about being with me? "Anyway, how'd you two meet?" she inquired Komaeda.

"Well..." Komaeda started, clearing his throat. "I accidently spilt my drink down him." My nan laughs, making me roll my eyes. I saw that coming. "I was about to apologise when he threw his drink over me in turn." My nan turns to me and scowls judgingly.

"You did what to this young man?"

"I-"

"I hope you got him back," my nan said to Komaeda, cutting me off.

"We had a few fights," Komaeda said, smiling sheepishly. "But Hajime... charmed me, I guess." Komaeda sips his wine to hide his blush that I spotted. My nan looks at me from the corner of her eye, and I could've sworn I saw glint of happiness in them. Happiness towards me. _Me_.

 

After dinner, Komaeda offered to help clear up but nan shut him down and told me to do it. So I ended up clearing up while my boyfriend and my nan had a conversation in the living room. When I re-joined them, my nan said that if I didn't clean to her standards she wouldn't give me a birthday card in the new year.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Komaeda said, rising from the couch. My nan smiles at him as he leaves. When he disappears down the hall she turns and looks at me blankly.

"What do you think of him?" I asked her.

"He's a lovely young man," she answered, "He's level headed, well mannered, intelligent. I couldn't ask for a better person to be with you," she finished. I smile happily, glad to have her approval. I really hold my nans opinion dear to me. Her opinion matters more then anyone's. She raised me as a child, and everything since then has been about repaying her.

"I'm glad," I said, breathing a silent sigh of relief. I'm over the moon she likes Komaeda. I'm not sure what I would do if she didn't.

"Hajime," my nan said, getting my attention. She hardly ever addresses me with my name. "I am proud of you." My heart misses a beat and my eyes sting. My nan has never said that to me before. My whole life all I've ever wanted to do is make her proud. "Not because of Komaeda," she said, "but because you've turned out to be the person I hoped you would become." I can't help it. I start crying. "You sap," she commented, holding her arms out to me. "Come here." I get off of the sofa and kneel in front of her armchair, hugging her tightly. "I'm proud to call you my grandson."

 

"It was lovely to meet you Nagito," my nan said, hugging Komaeda. "I do hope you come with Hajime when he comes to see me again."

"I'd love to," Komaeda responded.

"Good." My nan nods at him and then turns to me. "Behave," she warned, before hugging me tightly.

"By nan," I murmured, hugging her back. She pats my back and steps back into the warmth of her house. "See you soon dearies."

 

New Years party:

"Hajime!" Souda yelled, slapping my back. "Happy birthday!" I roll my eyes at him.

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow," I responded. He shrugs and nudges me. We're at Togami and Makoto's. Makoto, being the person he is, is throwing a New Years party. Their house is big enough, geez.

"Where's your better half?" Makoto asked, joining Souda and I.

"He went to get some drinks," I answered, spotting Komaeda walking back over with two glasses of fruit punch. "Thank you lovey," I said, taking the glass from him and kissing his cheek. He turns pink and stands next to me, allowing me to put an arm around his waist.

"It's almost time for the count down," Souda said quickly, "I gotta find someone to make out with!" he yelled, running off into the crowd. Makoto laughs as he watches him go.

"I should probably go find my husband to 'make out with'," Makoto said, smiling at us brightly, and walking away. I turn to Komaeda and smile at him lovingly.

"What would you like in the new year?" I asked, watching people gather around the fireworks, getting ready to count down from ten.

"I would like to wake up every morning next to you," Komaeda replied, making my heart hammer in my chest. "I would like to sit curled up on the sofa every evening with you. I would like to spend every second with you. I would like to spend it with you. I'd like to be with _you_ for the rest of my life," he said, kissing my forehead. "What would you like?" he asked over the top of people shouting the count down. _5, 4, 3-_

"I would like," I started, _2, 1-_ "The same." Komaeda smiles brightly and at the same time the fireworks go off.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, drawing our faces close together.

"Happy new year," I whispered back, before sealing our mouths. Komaeda kisses me back, tenderly and softly, savouring every moment.

"I have this for you," he said, pulling out a small box. I glance at it and take it from him. "Open it." I lift the lid and peer inside. In the box is a silver ring. Engraved in the centre is a forest green horse shoe. I look up to Komaeda, my eyes sparkling. "Horse shoes and four leaf clovers." he raises his hand, the ring I bought him that he never takes off, catching the light of the fireworks.

"I love you," I said, kissing him firmly. When we part I place the ring on my right ring finger and throw our glasses of punch onto the floor. They fall with a smash, as I throw my arms around Komaeda and kiss him intensely. He kisses me back, wrapping his arms around me in turn and humming onto my mouth.

 

March:

Komaeda has been coming home later than usual from work recently, which is strange because school finishes at three fifteen. He's usually back by half four. But recently he's been coming home at six... almost as if he's purposely avoiding me.

Today he's not back until eight. I almost phoned the police as I was starting to get worried.

"Where have you been?" I asked, as he walks into the living room. I turn the TV off and get up off of the couch. Komaeda still has his coat and shoes on as he stands in the room.

"There's something I need to tell you," Komaeda said, his voice and face serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how I said my parents died when I was young?" he started and I nod. "Well they didn't. They're quite alive." I blink at him.

"What are you going on about?"

"The reason I said my parents are dead is because I cut all contact with them when I was sixteen," Komaeda responded. "I come from a very wealthy family, and it's come around that I have to return to them and inherit the family fortune." He's speaking, but the words are not making any sense to me.

"I don't get it," I said dumbly, "your parents are alive? You lied to me about your family... You're rich?" Komaeda nods at all my questions. "Why? Why would you lie to me about that?" Komaeda swallows hard and adverts his gaze from mine. "Komaeda," I said in a demanding voice.

"Because I've been betrothed to a woman named Sonia Nevermind," Komaeda said. My heart starts beating hard in my chest.

"Y-you're not making any sense!" I exclaimed, "What do you mean? You're e-engaged?"

"I don't want to be," Komaeda responded, "I've never even met the woman. But my parents arranged it and its my duty as their only heir to fulfil their wishes and... and-"

"Marry her," I finished. Komaeda nods. "Say no," I said. Komaeda looks at me with sad eyes. "Say no! You don't have to marry her, we're living in the twenty first century for fucks sake! Say no!" Komaeda looks away from me, his sad eyes refusing to look at me. "No..." I muttered, "Nagito, no... You can't leave me! W-why are you doing this? Just say no!" I shouted.

"I can't!" Komaeda exclaimed, "I can't! I wish I could! I don't have a choice! If I don't then no one will inherit my families fortune."

"SO?" I yelled, "Who gives a flying fuck? You don't have to marry her!"

"This is about more then just money," Komaeda said slowly, "It's about the company my family run. If I don't do this then everything my family worked for will become nothing. I have to do this. I'm sorry," Komaeda said, turning away. I latch onto his arm and pull him back.

"No," I said sternly, "You don't get to walk away from me. How long have you known?" Komaeda doesn't reply. "ANSWER ME!"

"Since I was fourteen," he said. A lump forms in my throat, stopping me from breathing.

"You knew when I said I wanted to date you," I started, making Komaeda wince, "You let me fall in _love_ with you!"

"I'm sorry-"

"SORRY?" I yelled hysterical, "You're ' _sorry_ '?" Komaeda's glossy eyes look at me painfully. "I can't believe this. I won't believe it. Tell me this is all a prank." Komaeda looks down again. "TELL ME!" I shouted, my voice cracking. "Please... tell me this is all just a joke."

"I'm sorry," Komaeda chocked out, leaving me standing in the living room alone. When I hear the door shut I break down. I fall onto my knees and curl into a ball, sobbing hysterically. _This is not happening_.

"This is not real," I sobbed, rocking back and fourth. "This is just a nightmare..." I whimpered helplessly. _This is just a_ \- "Nagito..." I cried.

 

"Hello?" I answered disgruntled. Who is calling me at 3 in the morning? I hear Byakuya groan in annoyance beside me.

"M-Mak-Mako-to..." someone sobbed on the other end. I look at my phone and see Hajime's collar ID.

"Hajime?" I said loudly, my grogginess fading. "Hajime, what's wrong?" I yelled, "Hajime!"

 

May:

"Walk into that church and drag Komaeda out by his ears!" Souda yelled, pushing me out of my door. Makoto follows behind. "Don't give up on him Hajime!"

"Souda's right," Makoto agreed, "We're in the twenty first century, his parents can't get away with this." I nod and gently rub at the pendant around my neck. _I'm not giving up on you Nagito_.

 

I run into the church, almost tripping up my own feet. There are two guards stationed outside the church doors, posed and ready to prevent me from entering.

"Stop!" they shouted in unison. I kick one in the gut and punch the other one across the jaw, and push myself into the church. There is another set of doors inside that lead to the place Komaeda is about to condemn himself. I am not going to let him do this to me. To him. To _us_.

I push down on the doors. When I enter everyone turns to look at me. There must be about five hundred people in here. So many not everyone can sit down. Komaeda see's me and his eyes go wide. I stand there unable to move. I hear the doors behind me open and see the guards limping towards me. When I look forward I see Komaeda making his way towards me.

When he reaches me he grabs my arm and hauls me into another room in the church. He locks the door and turns to me.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his eyes hopeful. I haven't seen him in nearly two months. I throw myself at him, mashing our mouths together. Komaeda places his hands on my waist as if to push me away, but he doesn't. Instead he pulls me against him and kisses me back, his tongue searching my mouth desperately.

I run my hands over his body, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his collarbones. Komaeda glides his hands all over my body, feeling every part of it. I untuck his shirt and slide my hands underneath, feeling his skin I've missed so much. I pull him away from the wall and slam him against it again, kissing his neck and making him moan. I suck hard against the neck of his skin and tangle my hands in the hair I love so much, ripping the hairband from it like the band personally insulted me.

I jump away from him and run a frustrated hand through my hair, kicking a table hard and sending a chair falling backwards. Why the fuck is there a random table and chair in here anyway?

"Don't do it!" I said loudly, turning back to Komaeda. "Don't do it!" I pleaded, grabbing his hands. "You don't have to do this. Please Nagito. Don't do this to me... You can't!" My eyes start to sting as Komaeda looks at me with tears spilling down his face. "You can't leave me!" I yelled, "I need you!" Komaeda lets out a sob and cups my face. My tears fall. I'm surprised I have any left _to_ cry. " _Please_ ," I sobbed, "I- I can't lose you..."

"H-Hajime..." Komaeda cried. "I'm sorry..."

"No..." I whimpered, "Please Nagito, please..." Komaeda kisses my forehead, his lips trembling. I grab onto his arms to stop him from leaving. "No," I said sternly, "I'm not letting you do this. No, no, no. _No_." I sniff and move my hands to his shoulders and squeeze them. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Hajime I-" Komaeda stops and sobs, placing his forehead against mine.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go," I said. "If you don't love me I'll leave. I'll walk out of the church and you'll never see me again." Komaeda sobs harder and moves his hands from my face to the tops of my arms and squeezes them. "Will we have a happy ending like in the books and films?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"No," Komaeda whispered, his sobs drowning him out. I start crying again, unable to breathe. I release Komaeda's arms and walk past him. Every step painful. Still not breathing I leave the room. The guards give me a pained look that I pretend I don't see. Still not breathing I walk out into the cold air. Still not breathing I make my way back to Makoto's car. Still not breathing, I don't breathe.

 

After sobbing for a while longer I manage to stand. I look at myself in the mirror just outside the doors to the place I'll be married... My eyes are puffy and my face is streaked with tear lines; I can see on the side of my neck a red hickey. I look down at my clothing motionlessly. My shirt is untucked and unbuttoned at the top. The flower in my pocket it missing and my waist coat is undone. My hair is a mess, pieces of hair stick up in random places and the hairband is no where to be seen.

But I don't care.

I open the doors to the church, all eyes turning to me. Everyone starts muttering to the people around them and my parents look at me horrified. Sonia Nevermind gives me a pained look; she understands. I wonder whose heart she broke so she could please _her_ parents...

"Nagito," my mum called out to me sternly. "Let's continue." I take a staggering step forward and stop. I can't walk. If I take one more step towards that alter I'll collapse. I look down at the ring on my finger. The ring Hajime bought me. I've never taken it off. I reach for it and remove it from my right ring finger. My eyes widen as I view the inside. Engraved on the inside is: ' _Believe me this... this is the gateway to a good life -OTH_ '. I stifle a sob as I read it. A quote from 'Over The Hedge'. "Nagito!" my mothers voice called out to me again. I replace the ring onto my finger and look up at her.

"No," I said loudly and firmly.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not going through with it. I'm done trying to please you. I want to be happy!" I yelled, "Sonia Nevermind go to the person you love." she nods at me, a tear rolling down her face. "We don't need to please our parents. This is the twentieth century for fucks sake!" I shouted, making everyone gasp. My mum looks like she's going to pass out. "I'm going to go to the man I love," I announced turning on my heel. I pause in the door way and shout, over my mothers yelling, "I'm also not a virgin." My mother passes out at the alter.

 

I run up the stairs to Hajime's flat. Our flat. The lift would take too long.

When I reach it I bang on the door with my fist, making passer-byers look at me weirdly. The door opens, but it's Kazuichi who opens the door. His eyes widen upon seeing me.

"Where's Hajime?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

"Makoto took him to the airport," he replied. I'm already running back down the stairs before he could say 'port' properly.

 

I sprint into the airport as fast as my legs can take me. Everyone stops are stares at me. I ignore them and rush into the waiting area. I spot Makoto walking in my direction. His eyes widen and his mouth says 'Komaeda'.

"Where's Hajime?" I asked frantically. Makoto looks at me with wide eyes, taking in how awful I must look right now. But I don't care. The only thing that matters it Hajime.

"He's just about to board," he replied pointing in the direction Hajime is. I sprint past him and in that direction. Security stops me from going any further. I can see Hajime waiting in the queue to get onto the plane.

"I'm going to miss my fight!" I said frantically, "I have no luggage- please just let me through-" I don't wait for a response I run past through the metal detector, sending the alarms off. My ring set it off. Oops.

"Hey!" the security guard yelled. I ignore him and sprint over to the line. Hajime has already gone aboard.

"Shit!" I shouted, shoving past people in the queue and running straight onto the plane. When I get inside I see Hajime just about to sit down in his seat. "Hajime!" I yelled. Everyone turns to look at me. Hajime's eyes widen and he stands up straight, looking at me absurdly. "Hajime," I said, walking towards him. He steps out into the aisle.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to get you," I answered quickly, "I don't have much time because any minute now I'm going to be escorted out of the airport-" I pause and sway my head from side to side, "or I could be arrested."

"Nagito-"

"I love you!" I shouted over him, making his eyes widen. "I love you Hajime! I can't be without you. I walked out of that church." Hajime gapes at me, unsure of how to respond. "I don't think I'll be getting a Christmas card from my parents this year," I muttered. I shake my head and clasp Hajime's arms, "I should never of walked away from you. I love you. I want a happy ending like in the films and the books. I want that with you. I love you!"

"Nagito I-"

"If you want me I'll never leave you again," I said with conviction. "Ever. I love you so fucking much Hajime Hinata." I take his right hand and slip his ring off of his finger. He looks at me confused when I do. I get down on one knee and grab his left hand. His eyes widen as he looks at me. "If I'm going to marry anyone, it's going to be you." Everyone in the airplane 'aww's'. "Marry me?" I asked. Hajime's hand trembles in my hand, his eyes darting from to my hand to the ring.

Commotion behind me makes me look over my shoulder. Two security guards have entered and are pointing at me. I look back at Hajime and I see him looking at the guards with parted lips.

"Told you," I said, getting his attention. Hajime closes his mouth and slides his left ring finger into the ring, nodding surely.

"Yes," he said, dragging me up by my arms. "I will. I want to spend my whole life with you." He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me like I'm going to disappear. "I love you!" he shouted, pulling away and kissing me. I kiss him back, pulling him up against me. "I love you Nagito Komaeda." My heart swells with happiness, and I find myself kissing him again. For once, I've made a decision for myself. I'm happy. Thanks to Hajime Hinata. The love of my life.

 

June:

Nagito is sitting on the couch, curled up in the corner, reading a book I bought him recently. When I walk in from getting unchanged from my work clothes, I crawl over to him and rest my head in his lap. Nagito's hand instantly falls down to my head and he runs his fingers through my hair gently, whilst continuing to read.

Nagito hasn't spoken to his parents since he left the church, but Sonia has stayed in contact and nearly everyday she thanks Nagito for having the courage to deceive his parents. She said she would never of had the guts to do that, twenty first century or not. She runs a pet store with her newly wed husband and she seems very happy.

A knock on the door makes me jump. I sit up and get off the couch. Who would that be? I glance at Nagito, but he just shrugs. I walk to the door and open it. I don't even get to see who it is, before I'm tackled to the ground. I land on the floor with a loud thump.

"Hajime!" Nagito called out. "Hajime?" his voice falters as he steps into the hall. "Kazuichi what are you doing?" he asked, sighing in relief almost.

"I lost my flat," he replied, getting off of me. He pulls me to my feet and sighs. "I was hoping I could come sleep on your couch for a little while," he added hopefully.

"After you just attacked me?" I said loudly, "No." I turn around and I'm met with a sympathetic looking Nagito. "No Nagito," I warned. He opens his mouth to protest but I silence him, "No. He's not staying here! He'll never leave!"

"Please Hajime!" Souda whined, "I can't go back to my parents, they'll kill me!" Nagito tilts his head to the side and pouts slightly.

"He'd help us if we needed it," Nagito said. I clench my teeth and turn back to Souda.

"Fine!" I said loudly and lowly, making Souda jump up and down in triumph. "But two weeks maximum!"

"You got it!" he chimed happily, lugging bags into the flat. "But, we'll have to make that three weeks maximum..."

"For gods sake," I muttered, stalking past Nagito.

"He'll come around," Nagito said to Souda as I slam our bedroom or shut.

 

1 Week later:

Souda said he was going out on a date tonight, which means Nagito and I have the flat to ourselves; thank god! I've been deprived of being all sappy and saucy because Souda always complained when he caught me kissing Nagito; and Nagito won't do anything because he's scared Souda will hear.

I kick my shoes off and slide out of my blazer. I undo the top buttons of my shirt and loosen my tie as I enter the living room. My eyebrow starts twitching when I see Souda watching TV whilst Nagito reads silently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, clutching my blazer so tightly my knuckles turn white.

"You're home early," Nagito commented, smiling at me and book marking his page. Yeah, I'm home early because I thought HE wouldn't be here...

"I'm not going out until seven," Souda said, making my whole eye start twitching. "It's only five, so another two hours yet."

"I know how many hours it is until seven," I snapped, "Can you go bug Makoto?" I asked. Souda looks in thought for a moment. LIGHT BULB. "That's a great idea Hajime," I said to myself, "I'm going to call Makoto." I get my phone out, ignoring Nagito's blatant disapproving look.

"Hajime?" Makoto answered from the other end.

"Hey, how're you?" I asked, leaning against a wall.

"What do you want?"

"Souda needs somewhere to stay for the night, as Nagito and I have plans. Can he come stay with you?" I ignore Nagito's 'what plans?' and smile at Souda.

"Sure... Just for tonight... Souda took ages to move out when Byakuya and I first started living together," he said quietly, like Souda might hear if spoke to loudly, "I'm surprised Byakuya didn't poison his food..."

"Perfect!" I said loudly, "Not poisoning the food, but letting him stay," I corrected quickly, making Souda pale and look at me in horror.

 

"Bye!" I called down the hall to Souda, slamming the door shut. I turn on my heel and I'm met with a judging Nagito. "What?" I asked, walking towards him. He shakes his head in response.

"So what are these plans?" he asked. I place a hand to the small of his back and pull him against me.

"Well it consists of this," I muttered, kissing his mouth, "And some of this," I added, kissing his neck slowly, which makes him sigh and clutch my back. "And a lot of this," I whispered against his jaw, sliding a hand up his top.

"Hah... okay," Nagito gasped, his knee's going weak.

 

I lay on my side looking down at Nagito, with my head resting in my hand, propping me up. Nagito looks up at me with his beautifully cloudy eyes, that two months ago, I thought I'd never see again.

"So our house would have a Jacuzzi bath and a walk in shower," Nagito said, and I nod in agreement. "If only we had the money to do that," he added, adverting his eyes.

"Nagito, it's just a fantasy," I said, gently caressing his face. "It's something that could happen if we win the lottery of something," I laughed. "Besides I don't care where we live, or what we have, as long as I'm with you: I don't care." Nagito turns pink and looks away shyly. "I love you." Nagito reaches up and pulls me down to his level, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I love you too, Hajime."

 

August:

I walk in from work and yawn. I now have two weeks off for summer. With Nagito being a primary school teacher, he gets the summer off, the same as the kids. So I booked off two weeks in august to spend with him. I am really looking forward to it.

When I walk into the living room, I see Nagito sitting on the edge of the couch, staring blankly at a piece of paper.

"Nagito, is everything alright?" I asked. He looks up, like he didn't notice me coming in. "What is it?" I asked. Nagito holds the paper out to me with a limp hand. I take it from him and read the contents,

_Nagito Komaeda,_

_As you refused to go through with the betrothal to Sonia Nevermind, the Komaeda family fortune will still go to its rightful heir to inherit, i.e. you. The Komaeda company has a share in the Togami Cooperation, making you apart of their company as well, therefore more money is yours to inherit. It gives me great pleasure to inform you that the money and the Komaeda company is now in your name. Do with it what you will._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Byakuya Togami._

I have to reread the letter five times, before it finally sinks in.

"Nagito..." I started, looking up. Nagito stands from the couch and stands in front of me. "Does this mean-"

"We're rich," Nagito said, squeezing my arms, "We... we can get the Jacuzzi bath and walk in shower," he added, making me laugh. "I'm going to sell my share in the Togami cooperation and I'm also going to sell the Komaeda company," Nagito said, taking the letter from me and placing it onto the coffee table behind him.

"What and get _more_ money?" I asked. Nagito nods and hugs me tightly.

"I don't want to run the company, someone else can have it," he said, pulling back and kissing the side of my mouth.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, holding his waist loosely. Nagito nods surely and pulls me against him.

" _That_ company is the reason we almost didn't get our happy ending," Nagito said, "I want no part in something like _that_." My heart beats harder in my chest and my whole body feels light with love.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing him deeply. Nagito's lips claim mine over and over again. Nagito's words play over in my mind on repeat. 'That _company is the reason we almost didn't get our happy ending. I want no part in something like_ that.'

 

December:

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Nagito yelled, jumping on me. I groan and roll onto my back, looking at him through slitted eyes. "Wake up! Get up!" he ordered, hitting me with a pillow.

"Stay here," I said, reaching for him and pulling him back into bed. Nagito groans and wriggles around in my grip.

"It's Christmas Hajime!" Nagito repeated, "Let's get up and open our presents!" I roll atop him and brush some strands of his hair away from his face.

"You look so beautiful this morning," I commented, turning him pink. "Let's spend a little bit longer in bed," I said, kissing and nuzzling his neck and face. Nagito giggles and it's the cutest thing ever, and I can never get tired of hearing it.

 

After some... fun... Nagito and I got out of bed and had a shower in our walk in shower. Nagito then bounced down the stairs, dragging me with him. I enter our large lounge, taking in the giant Christmas tree with all the presents around it.

"Nagito," I started, pulling him towards me. He regards me questioningly, placing his hands against my chest. "I'm going to be a giant sap and say that right now, being with you, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so stupid for throwing my drink over you because I got annoyed that you spilt yours down me. I should've offered to buy you another drink, because then I would've had an extra year with you." Nagito smiles at me lovingly and kisses my cheek.

"And I should never of lied to you," Nagito said, "I regret leaving you. Those two months were torcher for me without you. God knows how you felt. I'm sorry."

"It's in the past," I responded, "Let's enjoy our future." I kiss Komaeda's mouth tenderly. "I love you." Nagito kisses me back firmer.

"And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally came to me in a dream...  
> It's probably a crappy plot but I had fun writing it so, WHATEVES :D LOL

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make a one shot and keep it a one shot...
> 
> On another note, make sure to follow me on Tumblr: blue-vic-tori-a  
> :D  
> :D


End file.
